Burn-Up! (OVA)
Burn-Up! is a 1991 Japanese anime original video animation, and the first of the series. It concerns a special team of police officers called Team Warrior who are given special assignments in the police department. In North America, AnimEigo first released Burn Up! on VHS in 1992 in Japanese with English subtitles. An English dub of the OVA was produced in 1994 by ADV Films, and was released on VHS that year. In 2005, ADV Films released the English-dubbed OVA on DVD until it was re-released by Sentai Filmworks in 2009. Plot Summary The trafficking of young women as sex slaves has reached epidemic proportions and the criminals aren't even getting caught. With the wealthy and powerful calling the shots, the chief of police says there's nothing that can be done. Even when one of his own officers, Yuka, is kidnapped during an attempted sting operation and sold into slavery herself. Now it's up to her fellow officers, Maki and Reimi, to break all the rules, steal weapons and armor from their own department, and get Yuka back themselves. They can only hope that they won't get to her before it's too late, and that they'll escape the rescue with their jobs...and their lives. Characters Team Warriors *'Maki:' Voiced by: Yumiko Shibata (Japanese), Tiffany Grant (English) :The main character, a blonde bombshell who always takes control of a fight. Reacts with burning ferocity when hit on by would-be suitors, but then is chagrined, left wondering why more guys don't dig her... *'Yuka:' Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese), Kimberly Yates (English) :A pink haired cutie who's the computer expert of the group. She's captured and held hostage midway through the story *'Kenji:' Voiced by: Hirokazu Hiramatsu (Japanese), Milton Lawrence (English) :The male of Team Warrior and the leader. He's in a romantic relationship with Maki *'Reimi:' Voiced by: Miki Itou (Japanese), Amanda Winn (English) :Maki's friend and coworker, she has black hair and loves her electronic devices...usually to the point of entering a violent rage if they should ever become damaged (she has to pay for them, and can't quite really afford it). Other characters ;Samuel McCoy :Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Aaron Krohn (English) :Leader of the McCoy gang, which has been capturing young girls, brainwashing them, then selling them as slaves to perverted, rich clients. ;Sayaka :Voiced by: Yuri Shiratori (Japanese), Renee Foresman (English) :A young girl who works for McCoy, possibly his lover. Tricks Yuka and many of McCoy's other victims into being captured. She is completely indifferent to the suffering that McCoy and his henchmen subject the abducted young girls to. ;Banba :Voiced by: Shoichiro Akaboshi (Japanese), Don Huffman (English) :Banba is a black male police officer of the precinct that is after Samuel McCoy. He is a dedicated officer, and an ace marksman whose accurate shooting skills prevent the criminal Samuel McCoy from escaping his own mansion during the police siege. He is intelligent, relays facts accurately and with careful research. He is partnered with fellow police officer Kenji, and acts towards his job with discipline and professionalism. ;Ryuji :Voiced by: Hideyuki Umezu (Japanese} :Henchman in the McCoy gang, and chief interrogator. Tortures Yuka and tries to get her to reveal her intentions toward investigating the club. ;Gonnack :McCoy's bodyguard, and suspected assassin. Very strong, not very bright, but very very quick. Staff Cast References Category:Series